


Let's Get It On

by disturbinglynic



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/pseuds/disturbinglynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Wesley propositioned Will and the 1 time Will propositioned Wesley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get It On

**Author's Note:**

> Wesley is seventeen when they have sex in case you consider that underage.

1.

 

Ten Forward was more packed than Will had ever seen it. Guinan had decided to host a little something for the younger crowd. It was a chance for them to mingle, to get to know each other. Will was hiding out in the corner to help keep an eye on things. Not that Guinan really needed the extra pair of eyes. These were good kids. There hadn’t been any problems and there probably wouldn’t be.

 

Guinan sat down across from him and Will offered her a smile. “I think this is a huge success, Guinan. Have you considered making this a regular thing?”

 

“I have. I think it would be good for them. Are you volunteering your time then?”

 

Will shrugged. “Sure. I can help. It’s kind of fun watching them anyway.”

 

Laughter rang out from one of the groups and Will smiled. He couldn’t wait for the day he had kids of his own. 

 

“You’ll make a good father someday, Will,” Guinan stated as if she had read his mind. He wasn’t sure he’d put mind reading past her. Guinan was something special for sure. 

 

She gave him a smile and went back to work. Will settled back and watched the kids mingle. Teenagers really, but still young compared to him. 

 

Will spotted Wesley in the crowd. He watched as Wesley approached a group and started talking animatedly to them. Will was too far away to hear what he was saying, but he could see the looks on the faces of the rest of the group. They were completely uninterested in anything Wesley had to say. It took Wesley longer than it would for most people to realize that nobody really wanted to listen to him. He kept his head high and his back straight as he walked over to Guinan for another drink. 

 

Will felt bad for the kid. Wesley was never going to fit in with people his own age. Will wasn’t sure Wesley would ever fit in anywhere. He was too intelligent for most people and he knew it. He wasn’t arrogant, per se, but he was kind of a know it all and people didn’t like that. If he could tone that down and gain a bit of emotional maturity then he might have a better shot. Even with those changes, Will worried that Wesley would never really fit in.

 

He caught Wesley’s attention and waved him over. Wesley didn’t say anything as he slid into the seat across from Will. Will didn’t really know where to start so he started with what seemed to be the obvious. “I know it’s hard for you, Wes, and I fear it’s always going to be hard for you.”

 

Wesley huffed. “Thanks.”

 

“Wesley, I’m not telling you anything you don’t already know.”

 

“Then why don’t you tell me something that I don’t know? How about you tell me what I can do to help things be a little easier.”

 

Will kept quiet at Wesley’s outburst and after a minute, Wesley spoke again. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Wesley, you should be proud of who you are. You should be proud of your intelligence. You’ll go on to do great things one day.”

 

“And be completely alone.”

 

“You’re fifteen, Wes. You still have plenty of time and there are plenty of women out there who love an intelligent guy.”

 

Wesley made a face at that so Will made an assumption. “Okay, well there are plenty of guys out there who love an intelligent guy too.”

 

Wesley’s eyes widened and then he blushed and ducked his head. So that was another problem for Wesley then. They had come so far, the human race. They were out here exploring the galaxy, meeting new species and new civilizations. Some were more primitive than they were and others were far more advanced than they were. How far had the human race really come though when people still had to worry about the color of their skin or their sexual orientation? It might not be as bad as it used to be, but it was still there and it was truly a terrible thing.

 

“Does your mom know?”

 

Wesley shook his head.

 

“Does anyone know?”

 

Again Wesley shook his head.

 

“Wesley, if you ever need to talk to someone, I’m here for you.”

 

Wesley snorted and looked at Will. “And what would you know about it?”

 

It was a fair question. As far as anyone on this ship knew, he was a ladies only man. “I’ve been with my fair share of men, Wes. And I’ve dealt with my fair share of bullies.” Will waited patiently while Wesley digested this information.

 

“Does anyone else know?”

 

“Just a few people.”

 

“And you told me?”

 

Will shrugged. “I figured you could use someone to talk to and I know you’re not going to go blabbing to the whole ship either. Not that I really care, but they can wait and find out when, or if, I ever start dating a man.”

 

“And are there any men on your radar right now?”

 

“No there aren’t. What about you?”

 

Wesley blushed again.

 

“I see. Are you planning on doing anything about it?”

 

Wesley shook his head.

 

“Why not?”

 

“He’s older than me, and way out of my league.”

 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Wesley. Any guy would be lucky to have you.”

 

“Weren’t we just talking about how difficult things are going to be for me? I don’t fit in. I know I don’t. I know I might not ever. Who would want me?”

 

“Plenty of people, Wes. You’ll find someone.”

 

“Oh really? Plenty of people, Will? Okay. How about after this we go back to your quarters? Are you up for that? I’m sure there are plenty of things you could teach me. I know there are a lot of things I’d like for you to teach me.”

 

Will didn’t really know what had just happened but he was pretty sure that he had just lost control of this conversation and possibly even this situation. “Are you serious?”

 

Wesley sighed and slumped back against his seat. “That’s really hard to answer.”

 

“Wesley, am I the guy?”

 

“Yes,” Wesley admitted, blushing again.

 

“And about tonight?”

 

Wesley crossed his arms over his chest and sunk lower into his seat, his blush deepening. “Well I wouldn’t say no.”

 

“Wes, you’re fifteen.”

 

“Thanks, Will, but believe it or not, I do know how old I am.”

 

“It’s just a crush. I’m a mentor. You’ll get over it.”

 

Wesley’s face fell, but Will couldn’t seem to stop himself from talking. “You’re just fifteen. All you want is to have sex with me. There aren’t any real feelings behind that, Wes. Even if you were older I would never take advantage like that. Your first time should be more special than that.”

 

“That’s great, Will. This is how you treat me when I open up to you? Thanks for the offer to talk whenever, but I think I’ll pass. And I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable by hitting on you.” Wesley got up and stormed out of Ten Forward, and Will was too stunned to even call out after him. 

 

He rested his elbows on the table and cradled his face in his hands. Why had he acted like that? There was nothing wrong with Wesley having feelings for him, regardless of whether or not they were real. In fact, it was perfectly normal for students to develop crushes on their teachers or mentors. So what if Wesley wanted to have sex with him? It wasn’t like Will was going to give in and have sex with Wesley. 

 

Will sighed. He had been trying to make Wesley feel better, but he had only succeeded in making him feel worse. And now Wesley was probably going to do his best to avoid Will. Will really felt like an ass.

 

Someone took a seat across from him. It was probably Guinan.

 

“What happened, Will?”

 

That was definitely Guinan. He lifted his head to look at her and shrugged. “I can honestly say that I have no idea.”

 

Guinan looked at him expectantly.

 

“Sorry. I think this is one I need to keep to myself.”

 

Guinan bowed her head in acknowledgment. “If you ever need to talk, Will, you know where to find me.”

 

“Thank you, Guinan. Do you have things under control here? I’d like to go back to my quarters.”

 

“I’m fine here, Will. Go.”

 

Will left Ten Forward and headed to his quarters. He was going to have to figure out a way to make things up to Wesley. He didn’t want Wesley to hate him or feel weird around him. He wasn’t sure Wesley was going to forgive him very easily, if at all. He would get over his feelings for Will though. Wesley had a crush on him. That was all it was. 

 

2.

 

It felt like he was returning to the scene of the crime. He was in Ten Forward again, sitting at the same table, once again people watching. They were gathered there to celebrate Wesley’s sixteenth birthday, and Will was once again watching him from afar. 

 

He hadn’t talked to Wesley since the last time they had been in Ten Forward together, when it had ended in disaster. It wasn’t as if Will hadn’t tried. More than once. Wesley hadn’t been ready to hear any of his apologies. Wesley had done his best to avoid Will in any kind of social situation. It hadn’t been hard, what with Will on the bridge most of the time. Will knew that he deserved Wesley’s anger and he was fine with that. He just wished that Wesley would talk to him. 

 

Will had, for better or for worse because he still wasn’t sure which of those it was, been doing a lot of thinking where his thoughts mostly revolved around Wesley, especially with the situation they were now in. None of his thoughts had been inappropriate, but he had still probably been thinking about Wesley more than he should have been. 

 

He couldn’t help it. It was hard to ignore what Wesley had admitted to him and it was even harder to ignore the way that Will had reacted to it. So, yeah, a lot of his thoughts had been focused on Wesley because of it. Any outsider seeing his thoughts would probably think he had feelings for the kids or something. He had been thinking about him that much. Will wasn’t too worried about that, but he had taken to watching Wesley an awful lot and maybe he should be worried about that. He was probably starting to look like a creeper. 

 

Sometimes Will wished he had never started that conversation with Wesley about relationships and sex. Then he would have never found out that Wesley had a crush on him and he wouldn’t have reacted badly and then he wouldn’t be in this mess. 

 

There weren’t many people attending that night that were Wesley’s age. Will wasn’t really surprised by that. Wesley got along better with the adults, and even then they were few and far between. Wesley was talking with Geordi and Data at the moment. He got along better with them than with most, aside from Will. Or at least Wesley used to get along with Will. Now though, it was mostly just Data and Geordi. 

 

Will watched the three of them laugh. Wesley looked so happy right now, but Will had a feeling he wasn’t. He had a feeling that Wesley faked being happy most of the time. Will could understand that. It must be lonely to be so ostracized by your peers. 

 

Will could feel Guinan’s eyes on him so he turned and smiled at her, giving her a little nod of acknowledgment. He didn’t think that Wesley had told Guinan what they had discussed, but he had a feeling that Guinan somehow knew anyway, and Will didn’t know what to think about that. She hadn’t approached him about it, but she had taken to watching him whenever he was in Ten Forward. Will had noticed that she watched Wesley as well. She never looked at either of them judgmentally. Rather, she looked at them like she was happy about… something. Will didn’t know what. 

 

Beverly walked into Ten Forward with Wesley’s birthday cake, candles lit. She set it down in front of Wesley and they all gathered around him and began singing. Will even got up from his table to join them. When it was time for Wesley to make a wish and blow out the candles, Wesley’s gaze flickered to his for just a moment. Will’s heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. He slipped away from the crowd as they were clapping and cheering, once again sitting at his corner table, away from the crowd. 

 

Wesley had clearly not gotten over his crush on Will yet. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Wesley had wished for, not with the way that Wesley had looked at him, even though it had been the briefest of glances. 

 

Will had only been back at his table for about a minute when Wesley showed up with two pieces of cake. He sat down across from Will and slid one of the pieces over to Will, digging into his own piece. 

 

“Should I take this to mean that you’ve forgiven me?”

 

Wesley snorted. “I’m not sure I would go that far, Will.”

 

Will huffed but started eating the cake that Wesley had brought over for him. The silence was uncomfortable, for him at least. He didn’t know how Wesley was feeling or why Wesley had decided to sit with him if he hadn’t forgiven Will yet. Would Wesley proposition him again? It wasn’t completely unlikely since it was his birthday. 

 

“How’s your birthday been going?” Will asked, trying to ease some of the tension and awkwardness. 

 

“It’s been fine.”

 

Will sighed. “Wesley, why did you sit here if you haven’t forgiven me yet?”

 

Wesley rolled his eyes and didn’t answer him. It was times like this when Will remembered just how young Wesley was. Not knowing what else to do, Will tried apologizing. Again. 

 

“Wesley, I’m really sorry about what I said to you. There’s nothing wrong with you having a crush on me. I reacted badly and I’m sorry about that.”

 

“Reacted badly? That’s an understatement.”

 

Will sighed again. Wesley was starting to get on his nerves. “What exactly do you want from me, Wes? Tell me what to do to fix things between us.”

 

Wesley slumped back in his chair. “I’m sorry.”

 

Will raised an eyebrow. “Well now we’re getting somewhere.”

 

Wesley smirked. “The somewhere I’d like to get is your quarters. I’m sixteen now, Will. Care to make it a birthday to remember?”

 

Maybe he shouldn’t have, but he couldn’t hold in the laugh. “Wesley!” he chided.

 

Thankfully Wesley didn’t seem upset by the fact that Will was laughing. “Cheesy, I know, but the sentiment is there. I know I’m young, but since I brought it up the first time have you really not thought about it at all?”

 

Will reached across the table and took Wesley’s hand into both of his. “Wesley, there’s nothing wrong with you having those feelings for me. There’s nothing wrong with wanting me in that way. In fact, it’s perfectly natural. But I need you to understand that I don’t feel the same way that you do.”

 

Wesley frowned. “Not even a little?”

 

“What do you want me to say, Wesley?”

 

If it was possible, Wesley looked even more dejected. “I don’t know, Will. I don’t know what to do about this. You’re all I think about.”

 

Will should probably feel uncomfortable with that admission, but in truth, it didn’t bother him. He was just worried for Wesley. He wanted Wesley to find someone his own age instead of pining after Will. 

 

“Honestly, I don’t know what to tell you, Wes. Have you tried finding someone closer to your own age?”

 

“There’s nobody else on this ship that I’m interested in.”

 

“Okay, well how about just hooking up with someone the next time we’re on shore leave?”

 

Wesley gaped at him and then laughed. “Have you met me, Will? Not only am I terrible at first impressions, and second and third impressions for that matter, but I’m not exactly the type to just have sex and leave.”

 

Which implied that he wanted more from Will than just a simple hook up. Or at least Wesley thought that was what he wanted from Will. 

 

“Maybe I can help you the next time we’re on shore leave.”

 

Wesley smiled and blushed. “Or you could just be the person I hook up with.”

 

Will laughed, stood up, and ruffled Wesley’s hair. “Enjoy the rest of your birthday, Wesley.”

 

“I forgive you, by the way. In case it wasn’t obvious,” Wesley called out to Will as Will was walking away. Will smiled but didn’t stop or look back. 

 

He would help Wesley find somebody so that he could get over his crush on Will. It would be easier now that Wesley was talking to him again and had forgiven him for being such an ass. It was a bigger relief than he could have realized to have Wesley’s forgiveness and to have Wesley talking to him again. 

 

Guinan caught his eye as he walked out of Ten Forward. She was smiling softly at him. Will wondered what that was all about. 

 

3.

 

The girl, Cassandra, thanked him for the drink and then walked away. Will sighed and bought himself a fresh drink. He wasn’t having any luck tonight. He hadn’t had any luck at all this shore leave. He took his fresh drink and found an empty table in the corner of the bar. 

 

Will had been off this entire shore leave. He had tried multiple times to find someone to take back to his room, and he had failed miserably each time. He had never failed like that. Something was off but he just didn’t know what it was. 

 

Will thought he had been the only one from the ship in the bar, but he caught sight of Wesley a couple of booths away from him. He was talking and laughing with a couple of guys. Will smiled to himself. It looked like Wesley wasn’t as bad at this as he thought he was. 

 

Wesley looked up and caught sight of Will watching him. Wesley winked and grinned and turned his focus back to the guys at the table. Will chuckled to himself and downed half of his drink. 

 

He couldn’t deny that Wesley had starting having an effect on him after his sixteenth birthday. Will just wasn’t sure what kind of effect it was. Wesley was still on his mind often these days, but it was bit different than after the first time Wesley had propositioned him. 

 

After the first time, Will had been replaying the conversation over and over again. Since Wesley’s birthday, Will had been thinking about the many conversations he and Wesley had been having, and the many things they could talk about the next time they got together. 

 

He and Wesley had taken to having lunch together at least once a week and Will had found himself looking forward to the times when they would get together. Will told Wesley stories about his experiences with men. He never told Wesley any graphic details, but he told Wesley about he had met them, the first time he had been with a man, and how it was different from being with a woman. He also told Wesley stories about some of the women he had been with. 

 

Wesley had told him about how he had realized that it was men that he liked, not women. He had even opened up to Will a bit more about his feelings for Will. It had Will wondering if maybe it was a bit more than a crush that Wesley felt for him. It was why he was glad that Wesley was hanging out with a couple of guys on shore leave.

 

Will enjoyed talking to Wesley. He was one of the few on the ship that did. He was glad that Wesley had forgiven him, and he was really glad that things weren’t awkward between the two of them despite Wesley’s feelings for him. 

 

A glass was set down across from him on the table and Wesley settled into the seat in front of it. Will looked over Wesley’s shoulder to see the guys that Wesley had been with still sitting at the booth. Will raised an eyebrow at Wesley but Wesley just shrugged and picked up his glass and took a sip of his hopefully non-alcoholic drink.

 

“How come you’re sitting here all alone, Will?” Wesley finally asked. 

 

Will snorted. “I wish I knew. It’s certainly not from a lack of trying. I’ve just been off. I have no idea why.”

 

“I can’t understand how that’s possible, Will. You, alone?” Wesley shook his head in disbelief. 

 

“Forget about me, what about you? What happened with those guys you were just sitting with?”

 

“They didn’t appeal to me.”

 

“It looked like you were enjoying their company well enough.”

 

Wesley sighed. “Fine, you want the truth? None of them are you, Will.”

 

“Ah. I see.” So Wesley wasn’t over his crush on Will yet. Except it didn’t even sound like Wesley was trying. That was the entire point of some of the conversations they had enjoyed. 

 

“I know what you’re thinking, Will. I made out with one of those guys earlier today. In fact, I made out with a different guy yesterday. I just wasn’t interested in going any further with either of them. I wasn’t interested in seeing either of them again either.”

 

“Well then, I guess we’re both going to bed alone tonight.”

 

Wesley grinned at Will and Will knew what was coming. 

 

“We can change that, Will. You could always take me back to your place. Then neither of us would be going to bed alone.”

 

Will had walked right into that one. “You already know my answer to that one, Wes.”

 

“Oh come on, Will. Just think of all the things that you could do to me.” Wesley smirked. “Better yet, think of all the things that I could do for you.” Wesley ran his tongue along his lips and damned if the kid didn’t know how Will was going to follow the motion of his tongue.

 

Will shook his head. “Not happening, Wes.”

 

Wesley pouted at him. “Not even if I told you how horny I was?” Wesley asked hopefully. 

 

Will’s jaw dropped. It had been pretty unbelievable that Wesley continued to proposition Will, but it was really unlike Wesley to say something like that. He grabbed Wesley’s drink and took a sip. He didn’t give the glass back to Wesley. “No more alcohol for you tonight, Wes.”

 

Wesley huffed. “Fine. Spoil all of my fun why don’t you.”

 

Will didn’t know how much Wesley had already had to drink or how bad off he was, but he knew that he didn’t want Wesley wandering back to the hotel by himself. Knowing he was just adding fuel to the fire, he stood up and offered his hand to Wesley. “Come on, Wes. I don’t know how much you’ve had. Let me walk you back to your room.”

 

Wesley took his hand and giggled. Will was right to walk Wesley back to the hotel. He’d had way too much to drink. Will tugged Wesley up and pulled Wesley to him, putting his arm around him and steering him out of the bar and into the night. “You know that I’m just making sure you get back okay, right?”

 

Wesley slumped against Will as they walked. “I’m not worried. I’m wearing you down, Will.”

 

“Wearing me down?”

 

“Yep. Just give me some time and you’ll give in.”

 

“You seem pretty sure of yourself, Wesley.”

 

“I am,” Wesley stated with such confidence that for a moment, Will thought he might actually be right. 

 

Will chuckled at that thought. “Wesley, I really think you need to try harder to find someone else.”

 

Wesley shrugged against him but didn’t answer him. He was probably just enjoying being in such close proximity to Will.

 

Wesley was silent for the rest of the walk back to the hotel. Will didn’t mind. It was a nice night out and he was enjoying the walk with Wesley, even if he was carrying most of Wesley’s weight. He had half a mind to further their walk, but Wesley was starting to sag against him even more and Will wasn’t sure if that was from the alcohol or if it was just an excuse to keep touching Will. Will didn’t think he should take the chance. 

 

They made it back to the hotel without any incidents and Will helped Wesley up to his room. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to take me back to your room?” Wesley asked, trailing his fingers down Will’s arm. Will was glad that Wesley was drunk because he didn’t think Wesley noticed that Will had actually shivered at Wesley’s touch. Between that, and Wesley’s earnest look, Will actually had a hard time saying no. 

 

Will sighed, hugged Wesley, and kissed the top of Wesley’s head. “Good night, Wesley.”

 

Wesley pressed a sloppy, wet kiss on Will’s cheek. He let out a contented sigh and smiled. “Night, Will.”

 

Will waited until Wesley was safely inside of his room before heading to his own. He was happy, despite not having found anyone to warm his bed the entire time they had been here, or even for the way too many months before this trip. He was flattered by the attention that Wesley was giving him even if he didn’t return the feelings. 

 

Will tried not to encourage Wesley’s feelings, but it was hard not to. A part of him just couldn’t help it. If he were a better man, he would put a stop to the whole thing. He didn’t want to examine too closely what this said about him. 

 

Will walked into his room alone and got into bed alone. After tossing and turning for about an hour he decided to try something that would hopefully relax him enough so he could sleep. He tossed the covers off of him, closed his eyes, and slipped his hand down his briefs, teasing himself into hardness. 

 

He didn’t bother taking his time. He was just looking for release. He tugged himself with rough pulls, reaching his climax quickly.

 

He stretched and cleaned himself off, feeling like he might finally be able to fall asleep. He pulled the covers back over himself and tried to ignore the fact that Wesley’s face had popped into his head just before he orgasmed. It wasn’t as if it was anything to worry about. It had only happened because he had just talked to Wesley and Wesley had just propositioned him yet again. Not only that, Wesley had been clinging to him and had even kissed his cheek. 

 

It was nothing more than that. It was nothing that he should concern himself with. It was just coincidence. 

 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

4.

 

It was a day like any other day on the ship. It wasn’t anything to celebrate and it wasn’t even really that big a deal. 

 

He turned thirty today and he was celebrating alone. He was kind of bummed about that, but he was trying not to let it bother him. He was off, something he had arranged for a while back, but now he wasn’t sure why he had done that. It just emphasized the loneliness. 

 

He was relaxing in his quarters, catching up on some reading, when the door chimed. “Come in,” he called out.

 

Will was surprised, though really he probably shouldn’t have been, when Wesley walked in, a smile on his face and his hands clutching a bag full of stuff, presumably for Will’s birthday. 

 

“Happy birthday, Will,” Wesley said cheerfully.

 

Will grinned. “You remembered,” he said, even though he had already assumed the stuff in the bag was for his birthday.

 

“Of course I did. I brought cake. Sit down.”

 

He knew he was just encouraging Wesley, but he sat down and let Wesley set a small cake down in front of him. He lit the lone candle. “Now blow it out and make a wish.”

 

Will had to think for a moment about what he wanted to wish for. He had a feeling that Wesley was hoping that the wish would pertain to him, but Will didn’t know if he could do that. 

 

No, he just couldn’t do it the way that Wesley wanted him to do it. He still could though. He closed his eyes and wished for Wesley to be happy and to find love. He opened his eyes and blew out the candle. This was one wish that he hoped came true. 

 

Wesley took the candle out of the cake and then cut the cake in half for them. Will took a bite and groaned. Wesley had gotten his favorite. Of course. 

 

“Are you enjoying your birthday?” Wesley asked. 

 

Will shrugged. “It’s okay. It’s nice to have the day off.”

 

“Do you have any plans for later?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Wesley’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Really? Why not?”

 

“I don’t know. I just didn’t plan anything with anyone.”

 

“And yet you took the day off?”

 

Will shrugged again. He didn’t have an answer for Wesley.

 

“Well I’m not doing anything today. I’m up for a day of movies and chess, if you’d like.”

 

Will should say no. He should really say no. He should tell Wesley that it was sweet of him to offer but that he should leave. “Yeah. Okay. Sounds like fun.”

 

Wesley’s face brightened. Will hoped he hadn’t just made a huge mistake. He tried not to worry about that, instead focusing on finishing off the cake that Wesley had brought for him. 

 

“What movie do you want to watch?” Will asked.

 

“I don’t know. How about some cheesy horror flick?”

 

Will snorted. “Okay. Which one?”

 

“Why do I have to pick the movie? I came over for your birthday with this delicious cake and you can’t even choose the movie? It’s your birthday, Will.”

 

Will’s jaw dropped at Wesley’s outburst. “Um, okay. How about Friday the 13th?”

 

Wesley beamed at him. “Good choice.”

 

Will had no idea what Wesley’s sudden mood swing was about, so he chose to ignore it for now. It probably had something to do with Wesley’s crush on him anyway.

 

So this was how he was going to spend his thirtieth birthday. It wasn’t a bad way to spend it, actually. Other than the fact that he was encouraging Wesley’s crush. If he ignored that little tidbit though, he was spending his birthday watching movies, playing chess, and doing both with good company. 

 

The only thing better would be someone warming his bed tonight. Of course, he could have that if he wanted it. Wesley had made it perfectly clear that he was more than willing, and Wesley hadn’t shown any signs of getting over his crush on Will. There were times that Will thought it might be more. He wasn’t sure what to make of that, so he ignored it. He was getting good at ignoring things. 

 

They finished their cake and Wesley cleaned up, insisting that Will shouldn’t do anything since it was his birthday. Will wasn’t going to complain about that.

 

They decided to play chess first, instead of watching a movie so they could stretch out the activities over the day. Wesley was good. Will had known that Wesley was good, but he had never really sat down and had a match with Wesley like this. In the end though, Will won. Will figured he had only won because of all the matches he had played against Data. 

 

They settled onto Will’s bed to watch the movie. Maybe that wasn’t the smartest idea, but it wasn’t as if Wesley was going to attack Will. He might proposition Will again, but he wouldn’t try and force himself on Will. It wasn’t in Wesley’s nature. 

 

Will pulled up Friday the 13th and tried to relax, but Wesley had taken advantage of the size of the bed and was lying close to Will. They weren’t touching but Will could feel the heat radiating off of Wesley’s body. It was distracting, and Will was loathe to admit that it was distracting in a good way. 

 

Will couldn’t deny that he had been thinking of Wesley in ways that he shouldn’t be. More and more Wesley had been on his mind during Will’s most intimate moments with himself. Wesley’s persistence had planted the seed in his brain and Will couldn’t seem to shake it off. 

 

This was probably something that Will shouldn’t be thinking about while he was in bed with Wesley because it was starting to have an effect on him, and he didn’t need that, and he certainly didn’t need to offer Wesley that kind of encouragement. 

 

Will shifted and tried to focus on the movie, but he caught Wesley’s attention, which was exactly what he hadn’t wanted. Wesley smirked and rolled onto his side, propping himself up on and elbow, resting a hand on his chest, and looking down at him. “You know, Will, I could help make your thirtieth birthday a lot more enjoyable.”

 

Will grabbed Wesley’s hand and moved it off of his chest, setting it on the bed even though he found himself not wanting to let it go. “You already know my answer to that, Wesley.”

 

Wesley huffed. “Except if you tell me that your reason for not sleeping with me is because you don’t want to then I’m not going to believe you. See, I think you’re interested.”

 

Will sighed. “Wesley, even if I was interested, you’re still too young. And if I was interested, it’s only because you keep pestering me about having sex and I haven’t gotten laid for more months than I care to admit.” It had been over a year, but who was really counting?

 

“Really?” Wesley asked, surprised by that information. “How come?”

 

“I don’t know. It just hasn’t happened.”

 

Wesley scooted over so that his body was flush with Will’s. “We could end that dry spell right now, Will.”

 

Will was tempted to say yes. He couldn’t remember the last time he had ever been so tempted to say yes to someone. Maybe if he had sex with Wesley then Wesley would stop propositioning him. Maybe if that stopped then Will would stop thinking about having sex with Wesley.

 

“Maybe you should leave, Wes.”

 

Wesley sighed, rather dramatically, and flopped back down onto the bed. “I don’t know why you’re fighting this so hard, Will. I’ll be seventeen soon.”

 

“Which is still way too young.”

 

“What about when I turn eighteen?”

 

“You’re forgetting that I would still have to be interested in having sex with you for it to happen.”

 

Wesley groaned and got out of bed. “Fine, Will. I’ll just go.”

 

Will sat up and grabbed Wesley’s wrist. For as much as he was trying to push Wesley away from the idea of having sex with Will, he didn’t want Wesley mad at him. “Please don’t be mad, Wesley. I still think you should find somebody your own age. I still want to be your friend.”

 

Wesley pulled out of Will’s grip and shook his head. He looked sad now. “There’s nobody else I want, Will. Don’t worry though. I’m not mad. And of course we’re still friends. We can still have lunch together and hang out.”

 

Will got out of bed so he would walk Wesley to the door. “Thanks for stopping by on my birthday.”

 

Wesley held out his arms for a hug. Will rolled his eyes but he still pulled Wesley into an embrace. When Wesley pulled out of Will’s arms, he was worrying his bottom lip.

 

“What’s wrong?” Will asked.

 

“It’s just… I don’t make you uncomfortable, Will, do I?”

 

“No, it’s fine. Just as long as you remember-“

 

“That you’re not interested and nothing is going to happen,” Wesley finished. 

 

Will tousled Wesley’s hair. “You’re such a brat.”

 

Wesley grinned at him. “You don’t really seem to mind.”

 

Will laughed and shooed Wesley out of his quarters. When Wesley was gone Will sighed and threw himself back onto his bed. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to tell Wesley no. He wanted to sleep with Wesley. He wanted to know what it would be like, what it would feel like.

 

He just wanted. And wanting wasn’t always a good thing. 

 

He slid his hand into his pants and gave himself a couple of quick, rough pulls that had him coming so hard he was seeing stars. 

 

He was so fucked.

 

5.

 

Will and Wesley were exploring the planet on their own. It wasn’t the first time their crew had been on the planet so it wasn’t too big of a deal. Wesley had wanted to come down to explore, and Will wanted to be sure he was the one with Wesley, just in case. 

 

“Anything to get me alone, Will,” Wesley said once they were on the planet and away from prying eyes, and ears.

 

Will snorted. “You know perfectly well that as much as I trust the crew, I would prefer your safety be in my own hands.”

 

Wesley giggled - he actually giggled - at that. 

 

Will gave him a gentle shove. “You’re such a brat. You know exactly what I mean.”

 

Wesley laughed. “Yeah, I do. Still, I couldn’t resist, Will. I mean, come on, you just want to be the big man who protects me.”

 

Will stopped and gaped at Wesley. He really shouldn’t be surprised that Wesley was flirting so openly since it was just the two of them.

 

Will laughed. Of course Wesley would make it sound like that. He wasn’t wrong though. Will wanted to be the one to keep Wesley safe. Will needed to be the one to keep Wesley safe. And not just because of his job.

 

It was so much more than that. He had realized, fairly recently, that he wanted so much more than sex from Wesley. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to call it love, but maybe he should. He liked spending time with Wesley. He liked talking with him, watching movies with him, and just hanging out with him. He liked being around Wesley.

 

Will knew that he would have never looked at Wesley that way if Wesley hadn’t continually propositioned him, but since Wesley had… well. He didn’t know how it had happened, but he was pretty sure he had fallen for Wesley. 

 

He followed Wesley as Wesley explored and took readings. He smiled as he watched. Wesley was so enthusiastic about learning. He was adorable and Will could spend hours watching him like this. If that didn’t say something about his feelings for Wesley, then he wasn’t sure what would. 

 

There was a rumble of thunder off in the distance. Will could see storm clouds moving in. “Wesley, we should probably find some shelter.”

 

“Do we have to?”

 

“Would you rather go back to the ship? Because that’s what we really should do.”

 

Wesley pouted. “You wouldn’t really make me go back, would you?”

 

Will rolled his eyes and put his arm around Wesley. “Come on. Let’s go find some shelter.”

 

Wesley sighed but let Will lead him to a less exposed part of the land. Will had a feeling that part of the reason that Wesley was being so accommodating right now was because Will’s arm was around him. Wesley was smart though and he knew that the approaching storm could spell danger for them. 

 

There wasn’t much shelter though, and the storm was moving quickly towards them. He tried his combadge so they could go back to the ship, he could always bring Wesley back later, but the incoming storm was messing with their communications and he couldn’t reach the ship. Will muttered under his breath and Wesley looked sheepish. “Sorry,” he told Will. 

 

“My fault. You apparently have me wrapped around your little finger. I should have already tried to get us back to the ship.”

 

Wesley snorted. “In which case I’m still sorry.”

 

“Well let’s keep going. Hopefully we’ll find something soon.” Lightning flashed too close for comfort and the resulting thunderclap shook the ground beneath them. “Or it could already be too late.”

 

Will had removed his arm from around Wesley’s shoulders when he had tried his combadge and now Wesley was lacing his fingers through Will’s. Will gripped him tightly as they picked up pace. If Wesley had tried something like this in better circumstances then Will would have discouraged it. There was no way he was going to do that now. 

 

The skies opened up on them, soaking them instantly. Wesley laughed as the rain drenched them and Will couldn’t hold back a smile of his own. Despite the danger of being out in the open, it was refreshing to be out in the rain like this. It wasn’t exactly something a person experienced often if they were on a ship. It was hard to not want to take advantage of this moment. 

 

They couldn’t pause though, they really did need to find somewhere safer to wait out the storm. Hopefully it wouldn’t last for long. 

 

In the darkness of the storm, Will could just make out a cave. Wesley spotted it at the same time and dropped Will’s hand so he could run for it. 

 

“Wesley!” Will cried out, chasing after Wesley. It was too easy to get hurt out here and Wesley should have known better than to just take off like that. 

 

It was like his worst nightmare come to life. A bolt of lightning struck the rock formation above the cave, sending rocks tumbling down their way, or rather Wesley’s way since Wesley had gotten a head start on him. 

 

“Wesley!” he cried out again, but not in time. He watched as Wesley was buried by rocks. He stopped long enough to see if the rocks would make it as far back as he was, and when he was sure they had stopped, he ran to where Wesley had been buried. 

 

He pulled rocks off the pile as quickly as he could, grateful that most of them were small enough for him to lift. There were a few larger ones that required more effort, made all the more difficult by the fact that it was still raining, but eventually he had removed enough of the rocks to uncover Wesley. He picked Wesley up and ran to the cave before setting him down to really have a good look at him. Probably something he should have done before moving him, but he didn’t want to keep Wesley out in that storm. 

 

Wesley coughed and groaned as his eyelids fluttered open. “Will?”

 

“I’m here,” Will replied, gently resting his hands on Wesley. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like a ton of rocks just landed on me.”

 

Will snorted. If Wesley was still making jokes than he couldn’t be that bad off. Will had to lean in closely to make out Wesley’s features, to see how much pain he was hiding from Will, because the only light in the cave was from outside and there wasn’t much of that because of the storm. Though the storm did seem to be lessening in intensity.

 

Wesley was shivering, and even though Will wasn’t much better for warmth since he was still soaking wet from the storm, he stretched out next to Wesley and gently put an arm around him. 

 

Wesley chuckled. “So is this what it takes, Will?”

 

“Wesley,” Will chided.

 

“Well, we are alone now, Will. Maybe we should take advantage of that.”

 

Will propped himself up on an elbow and just gaped at Wesley. “Are you serious? You’re injured, Wesley. Or did you forget that?”

 

“Hm. Good point. You could just kiss me. We can still do that while I’m injured.”

 

Will laughed. “I can’t believe you’re propositioning me right now.”

 

Wesley grinned at him. “Hey, I take my opportunities when I can get them.”

 

Will shook his head. “I would have thought you would have gotten over this crush by now.”

 

Wesley’s face fell. “You really haven’t figured it out yet, Will?”

 

“Figured out what?”

 

“I’m in love with you. I have been since I was fifteen.”

 

Faster than Will would have guessed with the injury, Wesley wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Will had been so stunned that he hadn’t even thought to pull out of Wesley’s grip, and even now as Wesley was kissing him, he was too stunned to kiss Wesley back. 

 

Wesley turned out of the kiss quickly, eyes closed and obviously fighting back tears. “I’m sorry. I really thought…” Wesley huffed. “You always acted like…” Wesley stopped again, clearly trying to figure out what to say to Will. Finally he just shook his head, turning his face away from Will even though his eyes were still clamped shut. 

 

Will opened his mouth to tell Wesley that he wasn’t wrong, that Will wanted this too. 

 

“Riker,” his combadge chirped before Will had a chance to say anything to Wesley. And now it was too late. They would get beamed back to the ship now and Wesley would probably ignore him. 

 

Will had screwed up. Badly.

 

+1.

 

They hadn’t talked since the cave. He had barely even seen Wesley since then. He could admit that he had avoided Wesley for the first few days, unsure about how to fix things between him and Wesley, but even once Will had started approaching him and had even apologized, Wesley had refused to talk to him and then had even started going out of his way to avoid Will. It had been months now since Will and Wesley had talked. No more weekly lunch dates. No more hanging out just because. Wesley had all but erased Will from his life, and Will was miserable.

 

They were on shore leave now and Will was at a bar. He hadn’t even bothered trying to pick someone up. He hadn’t even bothered seeking out the company of any of his friends from the ship. Alone was good right now. 

 

He was on his first drink of the night and he had no intention of stopping anytime soon when someone slid into the seat across from him. Will looked up to find Wesley watching him. Will snorted. “I think you’re in the wrong seat.”

 

Wesley looked away from him. “I deserved that.”

 

“That was nice. You should hear what I’m really thinking.” But that wasn’t true. All Will could think about right now was how much he ached for Wesley.

 

Wesley laughed at that.

 

“Really? Well, I’m glad you find that funny.”

 

“Will, I’m sorry.”

 

“For laughing?”

 

“For everything.”

 

“And I should just forgive you? You haven’t talked to me in months. I apologized to you for being such an ass and you still avoided me. I tried so hard to talk to you, Wesley. What the hell happened?”

 

Wesley avoided Will’s gaze. “Will, I’m sorry, okay? Can we just move on?”

 

Will slammed his glass down on the table and walked out of the bar. He wasn’t surprised when Wesley followed him out of the bar. 

 

“I think that’s a bit of an overreaction, Will.”

 

“Wesley, I’m tired. Why don’t you just leave me alone? There are plenty of people around. I’m sure you can find someone to hook up with, or at least to annoy. I can’t imagine why you’re even bothering talking to me.”

 

“I had hoped that we could be friends again.”

 

Will huffed and ignored Wesley for the rest of the walk back to the hotel. Wesley followed him all the way inside and even up to his room. Will hovered just outside the door, waiting for Wesley to proposition him. He knew he would take Wesley up on his offer this time, even though he was still kind of pissed. More than anything he just wanted Wesley back in his life again and to forget the past few months. 

 

Wesley stuffed his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders, avoiding Will’s gaze. “I guess I’ll just leave you to it then.” Wesley walked off and Will’s jaw dropped.

 

“Wait a minute,” he called out. Wesley stopped and turned around.

 

“You don’t have anything else to say to me?”

 

Wesley shrugged. “What do you want me to say?”

 

Will laughed. “I’m just so used to you propositioning me,” Will admitted.

 

Wesley walked back over to him. “Yeah, well, you won’t have to worry about that anymore. After I admitted how I felt about you…”

 

“And then I didn’t kiss you back?”

 

Wesley blushed.

 

“Wesley, I was stunned. My brain hadn’t quite caught up to the action and then when I was going to say something…”

 

“We got beamed back to the ship.”

 

“Basically.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Wesley, do you want to come in?” Will asked, motioning to his room. He wanted this to happen so why shouldn’t he be the one to proposition Wesley this time?

 

“To watch a movie or something? I don’t know, Will. I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

 

Will barely resisted rolling his eyes. “Wesley, that’s not what I meant.”

 

Wesley’s eyes widened and then his face hardened. “So what? I come in and we spend a night together and then in the morning you pretend that nothing happened? Maybe when I was fifteen that would have been okay, but I want more than that now. I was serious when I told you that I loved you.”

 

“And if you had accepted my apology and talked to me, then you would know that I feel the same way about you.”

 

Wesley laughed. “You expect me to believe that? All you’ve been doing is telling me that this isn’t what you want and now all of a sudden you love me? How am I supposed to believe that, Will?”

 

Will pulled Wesley to him and then turned them so he had Wesley pressed against the door. Wesley’s warm body pressed against him had him achingly hard and he let Wesley feel that.

 

Wesley snorted. “That’s not love.”

 

Will cupped Wesley’s cheek in his hand. “Come in and let me prove it to you.”

 

Wesley must have seen some truth in Will’s eyes because he swallowed hard and nodded. Will grinned and let them into his room, pushing Wesley against the wall and kissing him as soon as they were inside. 

 

It was a rough and bruising kiss, teeth clashing against each other as they both fought for dominance. Wesley wasn’t going anywhere though so Will let Wesley take control of the kiss, turning it into something so much sweeter and hotter. Wesley took his time exploring Will’s mouth with his tongue and making Will melt in his arms. 

 

After more than a few minutes the kiss changed to something with more heat and Wesley began to rut against him. Will ran his hands down Wesley’s back and along the curve of his ass, giving him a squeeze, before lifting him up. Wesley wrapped his legs around Will and Will kept him pressed against the wall. 

 

He moved away from Wesley’s lips to kiss along his jaw and then his neck. He nibbled and licked and sucked, finding which spots made Wesley whine, which spots made Wesley whimper, and which spots made Wesley groan. 

 

He carried Wesley over to the bed and threw him down onto it. Wesley propped himself up on his elbows and licked his kiss swollen lips. Will groaned and kicked his shoes off as he pulled his shirt over his head. Wesley watched him through heavy-lidded eyes, biting his lower lip. He got onto the bed with Wesley and helped him out of his shirt. He pushed Wesley back down and settled himself between Wesley’s legs, resting on his forearms. 

 

“You are so beautiful. I should have taken you up on your offer sooner.”

 

Wesley laughed and blushed. 

 

“And you taste delicious,” Will added, leaning down to kiss him again. He sighed against Wesley’s lips and then trailed kisses down Wesley’s torso, pausing to tease Wesley’s nipples. 

 

Wesley groaned and threaded his fingers through Will’s hair as Will suckled on one nipple while teasing the other with his fingers. He bit down gently on the nub, and then harder when Wesley writhed beneath him. He licked to soothe the sore nipple and then he switched over to the other one. 

 

Wesley wouldn’t stop moving against him. Remembering that it was Wesley’s first time, he decided that he needed to give Wesley an orgasm now so that they could enjoy the rest of the night. He undid Wesley’s pants and pulled them down, cursing under his breath when he couldn’t get them off because Wesley still had his shoes on. He tugged those off and then yanked Wesley’s pants off the rest of the way. He managed to get out of his own and then he lay down between Wesley’s legs. 

 

He took Wesley’s dick into his hand and licked a stripe along the bottom of it. The sharp intake of breath from Wesley made him groan. He swirled his tongue around the head and then slid his lips down Wesley’s length. Wesley bucked into his mouth and quickly pulled back out. “Sorry,” he muttered. 

 

Will let Wesley slide from his mouth. “It’s okay. You can do that.”

 

Will wrapped his lips back around Wesley’s dick, but this time he didn’t move. Wesley caught on quickly and began thrusting into Will’s mouth. It didn’t take Wesley long to come down Will’s mouth. He greedily swallowed every last drop and sucked gently on Wesley until Wesley was too sensitive. When Wesley pushed him off, he trailed sticky kisses up Wesley’s body and then dipped his tongue into Wesley’s mouth, letting Wesley taste himself on Will. 

 

“So delicious,” Will murmured against Wesley’s lips. Wesley shuddered and let his head roll to the side, leaving his neck exposed to Will’s lips. Will took advantage and nipped at Wesley’s neck while he let one of his hands slide down Wesley’s body and between his legs, cupping Wesley’s balls in his hand, gently tugging on them. Wesley gasped so Will moved his hand even further down, letting his fingers trail over Wesley’s hole, causing Wesley’s legs to fall even further apart. 

 

“Have you ever fingered yourself?” Will asked.

 

“Yes,” Wesley groaned and Will let the tip of his finger probe at Wesley’s entrance.

 

“While thinking of me.”

 

“Yes,” Wesley gasped out. “Imagined it was your fingers inside of me.” Wesley let out a groan when Will let the tip of his finger slide into Wesley. “Will, I need you to say… I need you to tell me…”

 

Will pulled his hand away from between Wesley’s legs and stretched himself out over Wesley again. He rested on his elbows so he could trap Wesley’s face in his hands. “I love you, Wesley. I don’t know how it happened, but it did. I love spending time with you. I love talking with you. I love everything about you, including what other people can’t see. I just love you, Wesley.”

 

Wesley grabbed Will’s face in his hands and kissed him. “I love you too, Will.”

 

Will pulled away from Wesley reluctantly, but it was necessary so he could get the lube. The noise that Wesley made when Will slid a finger into him was beautiful. Wesley was hard again when Will added a second finger. He stretched Wesley easily, Wesley letting out little gasps and moans, pushing himself against Will’s fingers to get more. 

 

“Will,” Wesley groaned, “your fingers.”

 

Will nibbled and tugged Wesley’s ear. “You like that, huh?”

 

Wesley’s answer was a shudder and a keening sound. Will pushed a third finger into Wesley, loving the deep groan that reverberated through Wesley’s body. 

 

Wesley orgasmed suddenly when Will rubbed his fingers against Wesley’s prostate. He blushed and threw an arm over his eyes. “Sorry,” he muttered. 

 

“Don’t be sorry. That was beautiful,” Will said as he slid down Wesley’s body so he could lick up the come. He kept working his fingers in Wesley, making sure to avoid his prostate while Wesley recovered. 

 

“Come on, Will. Just fuck me already.”

 

Will growled and pulled his fingers out of Wesley. He liked hearing Wesley talk like that. He didn’t think he had ever heard Wesley curse like that before. He slicked himself up and was about to push into Wesley when Wesley stopped him. “Wait a minute. Do we need anything?”

 

Will shook his head. “I’m clean, Wes. And I haven’t been with anyone since before that first time you propositioned me. I’ve definitely been tested since then.”

 

Wesley smiled and pulled his knees back to his chest. 

 

“Jesus, Wesley. You’re trying to kill me.”

 

Wesley laughed but it quickly turned into a groan as Will pushed into him. Wesley shifted, trying his best to get Will as deep as possible, even once Will was balls deep inside of him. He leaned down to kiss Wesley, wanting to give him a chance to adjust, even though it didn’t seem like Wesley needed it. Will pulled back with a laugh. “You’re hard again.”

 

Wesley grinned at him. “Yep. What you are gonna do about it?”

 

Will laughed again and settled onto his haunches, pulling Wesley more firmly onto his lap. He held onto Wesley’s ankles and pulled back before slowly pushing back into Wesley. Wesley whimpered. “Will,” he whined. 

 

Will grinned, thankful that Wesley was flexible as he pushed Wesley’s knees all the way back and as he began pounding into him. 

 

“Yes,” Wesley groaned, fisting his hands in the sheets. Will had never had a more responsive partner. It was like Wesley was made for him. No matter how rough Will was, Wesley just begged him for more. 

 

Wesley came for the third time that night without either of them touching his dick. It looked to Will like the most satisfying orgasm a person could have, and Will wanted to experience that too. After a few more thrusts he practically shoved Wesley against the headboard as he came as deeply into Wesley as he could. 

 

He collapsed onto Wesley, panting and exhausted, but so utterly satisfied. “That was amazing,” he managed to say.

 

Wesley huffed out a laugh. “Yeah. No kidding.”

 

Will snorted and buried his face into Wesley’s neck. He was still inside of Wesley and he never wanted to move. Wesley stroked his hands along Will’s back for a few minutes before gently pushing at Will. Will lifted his head up and pouted at Wesley.

 

“I know, I know. You don’t want to move. You’re kind of heavy though and I need to stretch out.”

 

Will huffed and grumbled but he pulled out of Wesley and rolled onto his back. Wesley straightened out and stretched and then curled up against Will. “We’re doing that again, right?”

 

“Tonight?”

 

Wesley laughed. “It’s okay if you can’t.”

 

Will poked Wesley in the side. “Hey now! I can. I just need some time.”

 

Wesley nuzzled his neck. “I guess we have plenty of time now, right?”

 

“All the time in the world,” Will replied. 

 

“Good, because I think I need a nap now.”

 

Will chuckled. “Sounds good to me.” He pulled the covers over the two of them and kissed Wesley. “Get some rest, Wesley. You’re going to need it.”

 

“You too, Will. You too.”

 

***

 

Will’s sleep was disturbed by Wesley trying to free himself from Will’s arms. Will tightened his hold on Wesley. “Where are you going?”

 

“Sorry. I wasn’t sure if you would want me here when you woke up.”

 

Will pulled Wesley even closer to him and nuzzled his neck, sliding one of his legs in between Wesley’s. “Of course I want you here. I told you that I loved you,” Will whispered into Wesley’s ear, tugging at the tip with his teeth.

 

Wesley laughed and shivered. “I know. I just didn’t know if you would feel differently this morning.” Wesley laughed again as Will went back to nuzzling him. “Man, Will, you sure are cuddly.”

 

Will froze as it occurred to him that Wesley might not want to be here. “Do you want me to let you go?”

 

Wesley rolled over so that he was facing Will. “Not a chance.” Wesley leaned in and kissed Will, slowly and sweetly, just the way a kiss should be on a lazy morning in bed. 

 

“Good. It’s early though so go back to sleep.”

 

Wesley smiled and relaxed in Will’s embrace. Will smiled too and let himself drift off, happier than he had been in a long time.


End file.
